Untitled Work
by kanemi
Summary: What if Ashram had defeated Beld in their dual-Discontinued-


Untitled Work  
  
by Kanemi  
  
Disclaimer: Record of Lodoss War is not mine, nor will it likely ever be. This is a fan work, and not done for profit.  
  
Prologue  
  
Someone was coming. The knowledge woke him immediately, years of conditioning forcing weariness and exhaustion to the back of his mind. With a jolt, he made it to his feet, the chains manacled to his limbs clattering at his sudden movement.  
  
Footsteps echoed hollowly throughout the chamber, and though with the echo it was impossible to gauge distance, he knew that the only reason someone would come down here would be to see him. He was looking forward to this, the first real contact with another human being since he had been imprisoned down here, and at the same time, he realized how dangerous that thought was, that to look forward to such meetings was the first step towards allowing them to break him.  
  
His blue eyes glittered with hatred at that thought before his face became impassive once more, his expression shifting into that one of cold disdain that had served him so well in the past. Despite his current circumstances, he was still a warrior of Marmo, and that was something that these thugs could not take away from him.  
  
A torchlight flickered into view, and he squinted his eyes against the sudden darkness, resisting the urge to shut them and allow them to adjust on their own. He focused on that light, waiting for the carrier of the torch to come into view.  
  
Slowly, his eyes adjusted, and he was able to make out his visitor. It was a man, of that he was certain, middle aged by the build and posture. Dressed in a grey hooded cloak, he could make out little of the man's features, but he could feel the man's eyes on him, watching, probing, looking for signs of weakness.  
  
The man removed the cloak, revealing the stern face of a man not yet old, but who had left his golden years behind him. His brow was lined from years of worries, and grey streaks ran through the man's shoulder length hair, but his eyes... his eyes were clear, with the look a man who focused all of his will on the target of his interest. And right now the man's interest was him.  
  
The prisoner sneered at the thought. He had no idea how long he had been in this lightless dungeon, nor did he know what had been occurring outside this cell that now was the entirety of his world, but it did not matter. He was a soldier of Marmo, and he would not betray his Emperor.  
  
"I see you are awake," the man said, his voice cool.  
  
The soldier sneered at him, spitting to the side.  
  
Before he had even finished the action, he felt his head snap to the side, his ears ringing. Dazed, he fell to his side, trying to regain his composure. It was only when he looked over his shoulder that he saw that his visitor was now standing before him, his arm extended.  
  
Fast, he thought in amazement. I couldn't even see the blow coming.  
  
"Do try to be more respectful in the future," the man said, his voice almost gentle.  
  
"Wha-what do you want?" the soldier snarled, getting jerkily to his feet. Though he had taken more painful blows in his years of soldiering, he had been surprised by the speed and strength of this man, and still felt a bit dazed.  
  
"I merely wish to talk."  
  
"There isn't anything I want to talk to you about," he snapped.  
  
"Regardless, we will now talk," the other responded. Although he still had the calm tone to his voice, the soldier got the impression that if he did not talk, dire things would happen to him.  
  
"What will you do if I don't talk? Torture me?" his face twisted again into a sneer, but he could not keep a slight quivering out of his voice, a fact that filled him with sudden self-loathing.  
  
"No, the kingdom of Valis is more civilized than to employ such cruel methods as torture. Also, you must keep in mind that we do not need anything from you. The armies of Lodoss have surged against your Dark Emperor, and the conclusion of this conflict is now inevitable."  
  
"Then what why even bother coming to talk to me at all?" he asked warily, confused.  
  
"We merely wish to know what sort of man this Dark Emperor is?" his interrogator responded.  
  
The soldier couldn't help himself. He laughed harshly, the sound echoing in the stone cell.  
  
His interrogator sat calmly, patiently waiting for him to stop. When the sounds finally died down into a low chuckle, he asked his next question. "I fail to see the humor in my question. Do you care to elaborate?"  
  
He chuckled once more before answering. "The Dark Emperor Ashram is a greater man than you, or any other that I have ever met. He is a genius on the battlefield, and a warrior without peer. He commands the repect of every one who meets him, and we who have served under him and have given him our loyalty would follow him onto any battlefield, against any foe." He gave the interrogator a sly look. "Can you say the same about your own leaders?"  
  
"Of course," the other said smoothly. "Our great king is the chosen of Falis himself, and one of the Five Heroes that killed the Demon King."  
  
Leaning forward, he changed the subject. "Tell me, when did you first meet your Dark Emperor?"  
  
The soldier closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to a time long past. "I remember the very day," he said softly, all traces of anger and rage gone from his voice. "It was thirteen years ago, soon after the red-haired mercenary Beld had come to Darktown..."  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah... it is really short, and for a while I didn't want to post it, but, what the hell.... I will probably update this in a while, just don't expect much from me in the next few weeks. 


End file.
